Lung cancer is one of the most lethal cancers worldwide. Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer (NSCLC) is any type of epithelial lung cancer other than small cell lung carcinoma (SCLC). NSCLC accounts for about 85% of all lung cancers.
In view of the demand for effectively treating lung cancers including NSCLC, improvements in method and compositions that treat lung cancers or NSCLC are desired.